1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to coffee and tea makers known generally as a french press. The process involves inserting tea leaves or coffee grinds into a container and adding hot water. The press is used to compress the coffee grinds or tea leaves. The press always includes a filter to push sediment to the bottom to make the coffee or tea. The present invention also relates to the field of drinking containers to drink hot liquids
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present inventor obtained a design patent for “APPARATUS TO BREW COFFEE AND TEA”, Pat. No. D611,752 issued on Mar. 16, 2010. Over the years, the present inventor, Gary Ross, has invented significant improvements to his patented invention. To the best of the present inventor's knowledge, nobody has conceived of the improvements as described and claimed in the present application.
The present inventor has also invented a unique drinking container to drink the hot liquid after tea or coffee has been brewed.